Second Star to the Right
by ChaylorTwilightQueen10
Summary: A special night awaits the two best friend Chad and Taylor. Will the adventure lead to romance in the end? Songfic Oneshot to Second Star to the Right by Jesse McCartney. R&R!


**Hi Everyone! It's been a while since I've written another one-shot. But I've had some inspiration from a few songs and I have it. Here it is! Hope you enjoy!**

_**Second Star to the Right**_

_Ready...here we go..._

_The Second Star_

_Dream your way to the stars in the sky_

_You and me, me and you on our way to the top_

_Spread your wings, we can fly to the stars in the sky_

_To the left to the moon is the star on the right_

_And I can meet you, I can meet you, I can meet you_

Chad silently turned on his basketball lamp on the side of his bed. He got up quietly and walked to his closet. Slipping on some jeans, shoes and a jacket, Chad got his cell phone and opened up his window. He was going to sneak out, like always, but for a specific reason. For a specific girl.

He had met Taylor McKessie less than a week ago and already he was head over heels for her. Chad would always walk her home and learned a little more about her everyday. He kept wondering if she would feel the same like he did for her and tonight, he was hoping to find out. He had it all planned out and everything.

Chad jumped out of his window and closed the window back down, leaving a crack open at the bottom for a small rock. It was his only way back in instead of taking the front door, where he KNOWS that he'll get caught.

Chad started his short 3 minute journey to Taylor's house. They didn't live that far from one another. Chad lived a neighborhood away from her with the same street number, oddly enough. He reached Taylor's house and went into the backyard, where the basement was. He looked in through the screen door and saw Taylor using her laptop, doing something that had her engrossed into it. Chad softly knocked on her door, making her jump. She looked over at the door and smiled. Taylor got up from her bed and padded her way to the door, opening it.

"Hey Chad! What are you doing here?" Taylor asked.

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to come with me somewhere," Chad said.

"Chad, its 1:47am. You could have come earlier," Taylor replied.

"I know, but it's nice out now. Please?" Chad asked.

Taylor rolled her eyes and went back inside. A few minutes later, she emerged out with some sweatpants, a jacket and tennis shoes.

"I hope this place is nice, Chad," Taylor told him as she closed her screen door.

"Don't worry, you'll love it," Chad replied.

_The Second Star to the right_

_Shines in the night for you_

_To tell you that the dreams you plan_

_Really can come true_

_The second star to the right,_

_Shines with a light that's rare._

_And if it's Never Land you need,_

_Its light will lead you there._

10 minutes into the long walk, they had great conversation. From school to the new shops on Mildred Avenue, it was nice. But not good enough for Chad. Taylor took the mini silence as a way to look at the scenery. She looked up above her and smiled. Chad noticed this and nudged her shoulder.

"What are you looking at?" Chad asked.

"The stars. They're so pretty tonight. Not like any other nights, you know? Hey, have you ever watched Peter Pan?" Taylor blurted.

"Peter Pan?" Chad questioned her.

"Yeah! They have this really great song called the Second Star to the Right! It's so cool. The Second Star to the Right shines in the night for you. To tell you that the dreams you plan, really come true," Taylor sang.

As Taylor continued to sing, Chad smiled and admired her. She was a really great singer. Close to what Gabi can do too. Taylor sang all the way to their destination, repeating the song when she had to. It was a big building with a sphere on top.

"Chad, what is this place?" Taylor asked.

"You'll see," Chad replied. He held out his hand to her and Taylor took it, smiling. He opened the door and as soon she was inside, he closed her eyes.

"Chad, what's going on?" Taylor said, worried.

"Don't worry; nothing bad is going to happen," Chad replied, "Do you trust me?"

"Yeah, I do," Taylor replied.

"Ok then. I have a surprise for you, you'll see in a minute," Chad said, leading her through the room.

_Twinkle, twinkle, little star (little star)_

_So I'll know (I will know) where you are (where you are.)_

_Gleaming in the skies above (ohhh)_

_Lead me to the land I dreamed of._

_And when our journey is through,_

_Each time we say good night, (say goodnight)_

_We'll thank the little star that shines,_

_The second from the right. (Second from the right)_

_The second star, yeahhh ohhh_

_The second star, woahhh_

_Dream me away to the stars never stop_

_You and me, me and you, on our way to the top._

Chad knew what he had in store for her. He led her through a few rooms before arriving at their perfect destination. Chad set her down on the floor, her beside him.

"Can I see something now?" Taylor whined.

"Yeah," Chad replied, pulling his hands away. Taylor opened her eyes and gasped. Above her were stars, billions of them over her head and all around her. Even under her. Taylor finally then knew where she was; at the brand new astronomy museum they built in Albuquerque, New Mexico. They did build a special room where all the stars in the galaxy were shown. She looked over at Chad and he was just smiling at her. Taylor dived over to him for a huge hug. He returned it and let her go.

"So do you like?" Chad asked.

"I love! How did you get us in here? It doesn't open for another few days or so," Taylor asked.

"Help from a friend of mine," Chad said.

Taylor smiled and leaned into Chad, as they both stared up at the stars. There was one star that twinkled out of the rest.

"Chad, do you see that?" Taylor asked.

"What?" Chad said.

"Look at the second star on the right," Taylor said, "it sparkles more,"

"Yeah it does, like you" Chad replied, looking over at her. Taylor looked back at him, smiling and blushing.

"Taylor, I need to tell you something. I…" Chad started. Taylor nodded for him to go on.

"I…really like you…a lot. You're a really special girl and ever since I met you, I thought you were the one for me. So, I just really needed to tell you that," Chad confessed.

_Twinkle, twinkle, little star_

_So I'll know where you are (where you are.)_

_Gleaming in the skies above (ohhh)_

_Lead me to the land I dreamed of._

Taylor looked at him with compassion. He really did like her. And she was so scared that he wouldn't feel the same like she did for him. Taylor smiled and clasped her hand with his.

"Chad, I feel the exact same way. I really like you a lot too," Taylor told him.

He was flabbergasted. She had liked him too. Maybe wishes on stars really can come true.

"Really?" Chad asked and Taylor nodded yes.

"Well, do you want to go out or something like that?" Chad asked.

Taylor softly smiled and nodded yes, "Yeah, I'd love to,"

Chad felt like jumping for joy! Chad pulled her closer to him as they hugged once more. He kissed her head and Taylor had pulled back, making the first move and kissing him fully on the lips. He kissed back for a few seconds that seem like minutes, and pulled back. Both of them smiling at each other, they leaned in each other's embrace as they laid on their backs on the floor, looking at the stars.

Seeing the second star on the right that shined out to them. Both of them knew that it was their special star, in the museum and in the night sky.

_And when our journey is through,_

_Each time we say good night, (we say goodnight)_

_We'll thank the little star that shines,_

_The second from the right (second from the right)_

Chad looked over at Taylor on his side. She had her head on his chest and it looked like she was sleeping. He combed her hair softly, not trying to wake her up. It was a perfect night for him and Taylor. One of the nights he'll greatly remember. He softly sang the rest of the Peter Pan to himself as he leaned down and softly kissed her head once more. He said the last verse of the song before falling asleep himself, dreaming of great times with Taylor he'll have in the future. After all….

Tomorrow was Saturday anyways!

_The second star, yeahhh_

_The second star, woahhh_

_Every time you need its light, it'll be there_

_To show the dreams you plan can come true_

**So that's that. If you couldn't guess, the song is Second Star to the Right by Jesse McCartney. I absolutely adore this song! It's amazing. Well, hope you guys like it a lot. R&R! Thanks!**

**FCHS-HSMPrincess**


End file.
